<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pink In The Night (Skephalo) by Shroom_ii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881635">Pink In The Night (Skephalo)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shroom_ii/pseuds/Shroom_ii'>Shroom_ii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Egg Arc, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Skephalo, angst no fluff, bad is mourning, dream smp egg arc, mitski - Freeform, mitski my beloved, pink in the night songfic, skeppys technically a walking corpse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:09:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shroom_ii/pseuds/Shroom_ii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic based on Pink In the Night by Mitski.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pink In The Night (Skephalo)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(I glow pink in the night in my room, I've been blossoming alone over you.)</p>
<p>Bad stared at the ceiling. Ever since Skeppy turned red, there was an empty pit in his stomach. It got bigger and bigger the longer he was gone. He regretted every choice he made that led to this situation; he just wanted Skeppy back, that’s all he’s ever wanted. He didn’t know what to do without Skeppy, his entire life revolved around him. But now Skeppy was reduced to a walking corpse. He didn’t even want to see Bad anymore, but he couldn’t blame him. He didn’t even know where Skeppy was right now.<br/>And I hear my heart breaking tonight, I hear my heart breaking tonight.<br/>Bad loved Skeppy, more than anything or anyone in the entire world. He would do anything for him, and the fact that Skeppy was gone broke him. Especially since he was technically the cause of it. Each moment without him hurt more and more, as if it was slowly cracking him apart. He wouldn’t be surprised if he wants. “Skeppy..” His voice was strained from crying, as he reached out to the ceiling in hopes for some form of comfort. He wanted something to reach out for him too, he wanted Skeppy to reach for him, no matter how unlikely it was. Nothing happened.</p>
<p> (Do you hear it too?)</p>
<p>He wondered if Skeppy could feel his pain too. They were linked, after all; In his mind it was totally possible. He didn’t want Skeppy to hurt as much as he did. Bad didn’t wanna hurt him anymore than he already has. But, the new Skeppy wasn’t the same person, was he? He had no attachment to Bad. For some reason, that hurt him even more. More tears rolled down his cheeks. He was too tired to cry out loud. “Skeppy…” That was the only thing that would leave his mouth, followed by a few choked sobs. “Sk-Skeppy I’m so sorry-” It felt like someone shoved cotton down his throat; it got harder to breathe, to speak, even to cry. Everything went blurry, he could barely think properly.</p>
<p>(It's like a summer shower, with every drop of rain singing "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you!")</p>
<p>Bad constantly showered Skeppy with affection. But he couldn’t do that anymore. He didn’t know if he would get to do that ever again. It left a lingering sting in his heart. The last time he talked to him before the egg came was one of the best days of his life, but it still hurt so much to look back on. Him and Skeppy were basically holding onto each other the entire day. Bad meant to talk to Skeppy about what they were; They weren’t technically dating, but they might as well have been. The lines got so blurred, even for them.</p>
<p>(I could stare at your back all day, I could stare at your back all day.)</p>
<p>No matter where they were or what they were doing, Bad always found that his eyes followed Skeppy. All the time. Even when they first woke up, even when he was working on something, or even when they were about to go to bed. He was always distracted by Skeppy, in every way possible. A lot of times, he didn’t even realize he was staring at Skeppy. He was zoned out in their own little word, where it was just the two of them. Bad desperately wished he could go back to that, but at this point it was basically impossible.</p>
<p>(And I know I've kissed you before, but I didn't do it right.)</p>
<p>Bad had kissed Skeppy before; many times, in fact. But they were all fleeting.  None of the moments lasted very long, but that wasn’t what mattered to him. He felt like he didn’t do it right, he didn’t do it enough. Maybe if he had kissed him even one more time, he would still have Skeppy.</p>
<p>(Can I try again, try again, try again, Try again, and again, and again, And again, and again, and again.)</p>
<p>He would do literally anything to get Skeppy back. He didn’t care if he had to sacrifice the rest of the world, or even the rest of his friends. He just wanted Skeppy back. Bad wanted to wake up with him every morning and lay a kiss on the top of his head, and make him some breakfast while he whined about sand. He squeezed his eyes shut to try to stop the tears from coming, but it didn’t work. If he had to work with the egg, the very thing that took Skeppy away from him, he didn’t care at this point. Bad was so desperate to get him back at any cost. Even if he had to sacrifice his own wellbeing. </p>
<p>It didn’t matter how many times he had to try to get him back, as long as it was possible. Even if it wasn’t possible, Bad would still keep searching. He couldn’t leave Skeppy like that. The chance of him getting better was slimmer and slimmer, yet Bad still kept trying. He wouldn’t give up until Skeppy was safe. Even if it drove him insane, it was already starting to. Bad had reached out to about everyone willing to help, and nothing worked. Barely anyone cared enough to help him, and he was running out of ideas. If this kept going for much longer, Bad was gonna lose all hope. There wasn’t much more left to lose anyway. He was running out of people to ask, he was running out of things to do. “All I want is my Skeppy back…” He cried. Was it really that hard to ask for? He could only think of one more thing that might even come close to helping, which was the egg. He would do anything he could to get Skeppy back, no matter what.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I literally started this and finished it in a day this is so short Im sorry</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>